A Tamer Again
by VioletGlass
Summary: It's been three months since Zick lost his powers but one trip home changes all that.


It had been three months since he lost his powers.

Three months since he had last seen his grandparents.

Three months since he last seen Bibbur-Si.

Three months since he last had an adventure.

He had so wished to be normal now he wished the , at least the monsters of the Barrymore Detention oasis made sure to make themselves visible to him or he would have gone stir crazy. At least he was allowed to keep his old Tamer gear, the Teleskates, the Dom glove, his Universal DomBox, even though he couldn't use them.

Life as a normal boy sucked.

It was so goddamned boring.

Now that he had no power, he could see how much time he used up as a Tamer. How exciting life had been then. Well, he would have done it again for Elena. Always, no matter how much he loved his powers.

But still, this was some bad karma.

Nothing really important had happened, classes in both the Ancient Armory and school continued with no sign of any enemies or any one who wanted to take over the monster world.

Vaguely, he wondered what happened to Sinistro.

Well, no use crying over spilt milk, he decided as he ambled on the way home. It had been a long time since he went home by himself, Elena had been sick that day with a common cold, and so far it was very quiet.

A car passed by, leaving a trail of smoke behind it. Inhaling it made his lungs burn and he coughed violently as he fumbled around his pockets for his inhaler.

More smoke clouds blew by and he tried to check his bag for his inhaler, before his asthma got to got worse.

Maybe it was in that pocket...did he even pack his inhaler today?

No.

Dammit. Why did he forget his inhaler when he knew he had asthma?

His throat burned with the smoke. He held his chest as he coughed his lungs out, feeling his chest tighten.

Even more smoke. It surrounded him now as a fog and he could see nothing past it. Wow, didn't know that smoke could be that was circling him now. Weird...but then again, he saw weirder things as a Tamer.

"Zick." he heard the call as clear as day. But who would call him?

He looked up, his eyes rather teary from smoke. What he saw made him step back in shock.

It was _himself_.

Staring back at him was an exact replica of himself.

The figure stood, seemingly made of glowing silvery blue energy, sparks of Dom energy crackled at his fingertips. He seemed to hover, his feet close but not really touching the eyes were bright red, the only part of him that was NOT silvery blue, and the haunted look on his face made him seem like a demon.

Yep, he looked totally like him.

Another thing was, the creature's presence seemed to sooth his asthma.

"Who are you?" he asked hoarsely, finding it hard to stare at this creature.

"I am..." it hesitated, his voice, which sounded eerily like his own, dying down.

He nodded at it to continue. And he did.

"I can say that I am you."

That shocked the former Tamer of course.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered. The creature chuckled, a laugh so like his own that it snapped him out of his shocked trance.

"When you gave up your Dom energy to save Elena," it began " You accidentally imbued that energy with a portion of your soul. You see, you had spent so much time honing your powers that it became a part of you. When you gave it up, a part of your soul left with it and caused the explosion. Which in turn led to MY birth."

As he explained, wisps of silvery blue energy sparked and he winced.

"Remember that energy cannot be destroyed. Your Dom power was too much for the dombox to handle so it broke free and formed me."

Zick shook his head. "Then why did you show up only now? I mean, I really wanted my powers back for months!"

The specter or whatever it was shook its head. "It's not that simple. You see, it took me a long time to form stable body. If I had come back as pure energy then you might have died. By forming a stable body, I could become one with you again and not worry because the 'soul' portion would have the control and let me tell ya, keeping pure energy stable is NOT easy. It's like trying to keep up a Dom Ray without I'm here now. Do you want your powers back?"

Zick seemed too shocked to speak but he nodded, eyes revealing a sort of silent desperation he kept bottled in, in fear of upsetting Elena or anyone else.

The spirit understood. They were the same after all. "Prepare yourself." he warned." your body might not remember the pressure of Dom energy."

He gulped. "I will."

The figure raised his hand . "Your eyes might be red for a few days after this but don't worry. They'll go back to normal in a few days.

Zick nodded again.

Then the specter stepped forward, his hand reached out for his and Zick mimicked his movements, somehow he knew what he needed to do, maybe it was that foresight of his. Their fingertips swirled around them, tendrils of white hot Dom energy sprouted from the creature's back and entwined themselves around Zick but he refused to let go.

Zick felt every fiber of his existence scream in protest but he wouldn't let go. Bands of energy embraced him and the figure too. They would be one.

They were one. The wind whirled in response. Their beings merged.

They were one

They would always be one.

Staggering, Zick held onto his knees. "Good." he managed weakly.

Then he collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: I know this might suck and is pretty short but I felt kinda unsatisfied by the comic book ending and wanted to make my own continuation. This would be a sort of merge between the comic and the cartoon. The color of dom, items and some adventures from the cartoon will be retained but this is mostly comic. I don't own MA or else this would be ...review please?<strong>


End file.
